Midnight Talks
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Integra x Mute!Reader]


How hard it was being a dedicated soldier. You felt as though you never possessed a life of your own. You followed orders to the best of your abilities. You utilized your hand to hand combat and skill in firearms when needed. You watched your comrades perish in ghastly manners, only seen in one's worst of nightmares, and you avenged them to the best of your ability. You protected the life and breath of the Hellsing organization, the most important being Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing herself, and you did so with no arguments, no questions, without hesitation.

This was all that was required of you: all you had to offer, your entire person, your everything.

Once that deal was made, you couldn't argue against it even if you wanted to leave.

Not that you could argue. Hell, you couldn't even speak.

All you knew to do was nod, fully expressing your obedience to your Master.

But, that was all you needed, and unbeknownst to you, it was all she needed.

The evening chilled through the frosted windows, seeping into Integra's small office. The sorrowful moon concealed its nimble, subdued streaks behind the sky's billowy cloak. A frigid wind threatened to break open the pane, rattling the rims slightly. She straightened the frames on her nose and gazed intently at the black and white writing, as they slowly became incoherent blotches on her papers. With half a growl, she slammed her pen down. One minute of this work and she'd rip it all to shreds right then and there. Walter retired to his room. The vampires were only God knew where, so she was cooped up in her office in a choking, solitary silence. Sharply exhaling, she pushed out her chair and shuffled out of her cage.

Damn, she needed a good cigar and perhaps red wine to accompany it.

She made her way down the hall, lids heavy with the weight of fatigue, eyes burning and stinging from a fixated strain, limbs threatening to detach from her body, laden with exhaustion. Oh, how she longed to retire to the comfort of her sheets and sleep away her troubles.

Of course, that would depend on her brain actually shutting down...

Midway her stroll, a shadow loomed at the end of the foyer. At first, she nearly reached for the pistol concealed behind her jacket at all times, until your face was revealed in the quiet light.

"Ah, forgive me," she said with a sigh. "I always find myself more alert when night falls. Surely, you understand."

You weakly smiled and nodded. Dark circles hung beneath your orbs. Your shoulders slumped slightly, and baggy clothes draped over your form. You showed too showed every sign of lethargy but as expected of a soldier, your mind refused to leave you be.

A small smile graced her elegant features. "I am out to retrieve some midnight refreshments before returning to work,"she explained. "Care to join me?"

Taken a back by such informal behavior from your master, your eyes twitched a little wider. Ducking your head down, you bowed humbly.

"Oh, please," she said with a half chuckle. "None of that now," she tapped your shoulder and urged you to her side.

Instead of an awkward quietness, the same that accompanied her in the office, Integra vocalized her mild distresses and annoyances to you; nothing deep, nothing that required too much pondering. Just releasing stored up negative emotions and finding a state of catharsis.

Despite your inability to properly converse with her, you didn't mind this. In fact, you rather enjoyed it. Being the head of Hellsing, you could only imagine the burden she carried on you shoulders everyday. To top it all off, your Master chose you, a humble soldier, to share these thoughts with.

It felt almost daunting to see her so vulnerable, so open with her feelings. She was a traditional English woman with every essence of grace and yet power that left most quivering in fear grafted into her being. Not once did she ever walk with her head hung low but mighty and proud of who she was and her lineage. Seeing her slightly hunched with her hair masking her face, her clothes loose, was almost uncomfortable. But, knowing you were doing something for her was all that mattered.

After retrieving her desired items, the walk back to her office slowed as she continued to talk to you. You nodded. You listened. You smiled. You frowned. You even possessed the courage to place your hand on her shoulder, maybe massage it gently.

You didn't need words.

A hint of sadness settled in your stomach as you returned to the front of her office. You wanted to kick yourself for feeling the way you did, but you wanted to keep doing, to stay at her side and share her load, listen to her woes, but all good things came to an end.

Integra took a moment to gaze into your tired face, these quiet thoughts written all over your face. Using her free hand, she pushed a lock of hair behind your hair. You widened your eyes but refused to move.

"Thank you, [Name]," she half whispered. "You helped make me feel so much better."

Without you even realizing, your pulse quickened within your rib cage.

With a resonating chuckle, she turned to the door and said,

"I look forward to our next midnight stroll. You are accompanying me, correct?"

You nearly gazed at her stupidly for too long until you nodded fervently.

"Sleep well then," she replied in a sultry voice before taking her leave for the night.

Despite the insomniac draining your energy bit by bit, you held your head a little higher that night. All this time when you were you were thought of as merely a pawn, a puppet belonging to Hellsing without the ability to speak, the center of the organization itself singled you out. Seeing her at such a close proximity made you respect her even more than before.

You smiled to yourself as you entered your personal corridors. To be honest, you couldn't wait until the clutches of insomnia would bring you together for another promenade and midnight talk.


End file.
